


We're screwed, aren't we?

by galexyzalex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Crush, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Depression, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Jealous Akaashi Keiji, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Terushima Yuuji, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Practice Kissing, Relationship Advice, Second Year Tsukishima Kei, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Social Anxiety, Third Year Nishinoya Yuu, Top Bokuto Koutarou, all volleyball teams go to the same school bc I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galexyzalex/pseuds/galexyzalex
Summary: Bokuto offers to help Akaashi with his kissing techniques, which ends up complicating their friendship.Fortunately, their friends are great wing-men.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	1. One

"How come I've never seen you with a girlfriend?" Bokuto asked at one point, taking a large bite from his sandwich right after, thinking that would help him not get screamed at for asking such a personal question. 

All Akaashi did was shrug, "I don't know..." But he did. He knew too well the reason he was never seen with a girl was because of boys. Well, one boy in particular. 

The one sitting beside him, eating a sandwich with cheese. 

"Don't you get lonely? Having not been in a relationship?" 

"I've been in a relationship, Bokuto-san." 

Bokuto raised his eyebrows, "Really! When?"

"Is it that unbelievable?" Akaashi grew red, "Why don't you believe I've been in a relationship?" 

"You just seem...like the type of person to avoid being involved with someone, I suppose. I know I asked, but, you really don't appear to be...the affectionate type." 

"Do you have to be affectionate in a relationship?" 

"No," Bokuto tried thinking of something to say, "But it's nice to be touchy. I mean, you wouldn't date a girl without kissing her, would you?" 

Akaashi shrugged. He wouldn't date a girl in the first place, nor has he ever-not that he would dare to admit it. 

"No, you wouldn't date someone without kissing them. Affection is the key, 'Kaashi," Bokuto continued explaining, apparently not getting the message his friend could care less about this conversation. 

Fortunately, before Akaashi could say another word, the school bell rang and the two split away to their classes. 

Akaashi had maths, one of the few classes he was separated from Bokuto and had to deal with his other chaotic friends.

Well, most of his chaotic friends. Due to his skills involving studies, Akaashi was in the classes with higher academic students who know what they're doing. 

Other students who ace their tests and get above the level frequently rather than just passing-like Bokuto. 

Akaashi was in class seven, along with Terushima, Tsukishima and Iwaizumi. They were the main people he hung out with during math class since they were directed to sit beside one another, and a friendship between the four evolved eventually. 

Which meant class went by fast, Akaashi finished two tests despite his mind racing with thoughts of what he and Bokuto had been talking about before the bell rang. 

How Bokuto practically said Akaashi wasn't a right fit for a relationship. He wasn't the type to 'show affection,' and although it was true, Akaashi was upset. He hated knowing something he was generally uncomfortable with, giving and receiving affection, was seen as negative to Bokuto. 

Sure, Akaashi rarely gave his teammates a high-five or hug after they win, but it was purely from his growing up. Having no biological father, and having to deal with his mom bringing random guys home...he never had sentimental moments or received affection from his family. 

He wished Bokuto knew...knew about Akaashi's home life and how cruddy it was, but he never had the strength to admit it. And he wouldn't for years to come. 

Akaashi was packing up his books when Bokuto called his name from outside the classroom, waving him over and holding two lunch bags in his hands. 

"Look, Sakura! It's Bokuto, why don't you go ask him out now? I'm sure he'll say yes!" One of Akaashi's classmates, her name being Ichika spoke softly. 

Akaashi felt his cheeks heat up, and his stomach fill with fury, hearing girls giggle and flush over Bokuto made him incredibly irritated. Mainly because he wanted to be like them, but he couldn't. 

Because Bokuto strictly liked women. 

Sakura blushed, "I can't just ask him out! I think he's dating that kid...what's his name?" 

"What? Bokuto is dating a guy?" Ichika questioned, eyes wide. 

"Yeah! Akaashi, he's right over there," Sakura pointed to where Akaashi was, making him blush and hurry to look away. 

He rushed out of the room and pulled Bokuto to his locker, having enough of the girls staring at him. He was jealous. 

"Why did we rush out of the room?" Bokuto asked. 

"No reason," Akaashi lied, he shoved his books into his locker, somehow still keeping them neat, and slammed it shut. He couldn't help the jealously washing over him. Especially when he saw the same two girls walk out of the classroom giggling together. 

Bokuto sensed his friend's off mood and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong? Did someone upset you? Did _I_ upset you?"

"No, and please stop asking questions, Koutarou. I can't eat right now, I need to go study in the library." 

"Oh..." Bokuto knew Akaashi was angry, for more reasons than one, but the one that stood out was being called by his first name. That only happened when people were angry. 

Akaashi just sighed, guilt washing over him once he noticed the pout spread across Bokut's face, "You can come to the library with me, but you'll have to be quiet and eat without making a mess. Can you do that?" 

"Yeah, I can!" Bokuto's smile immediately came back, "I made you some food, too! Well, my mom did. She insisted I bring it for you since you never bring a snack."

"Really?" Akaashi looked at the floor to conceal his grin, he was so in love with the boy beside him. Especially when he noticed the small things about Akaashi and spoke to his mom about it. It was a sweet gesture. 

The entire Bokuto family were amazing people. 

Bokuto wrapped his arm around Akaashi's shoulder while they walked to the library. 

All Akaashi wanted to do was wrap his own spare arm around Bokuto, but he couldn't. 

More he was afraid to, rather than couldn't. 

"Aren't you going to ask what food I've brought?" Bokuto asked once they successfully got to the library and sat in their usual corner, one hidden from everyone else. 

"What food have you brought, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked, as requested by his friend. 

Bokuto grinned and pulled out the containers of food from the lunch bags and opened everything. 

"We have Onigiri, some rice, pocky and...well, two fruit bars. I'm sorry, I thought it would be more exciting..." Bokuto pouted and sighed, leaning back on the shelves of books. 

"Don't worry," Akaashi smiled, "Thank you, Bokuto-san." 

"You don't have to call me 'Bokuto-san,' you know? We're friends, you don't always need to be formal, 'Kaashi." 

Akaashi blushed, "I know...sorry. Shall we eat?" 

"Yes, but wait," Bokuto grabbed his phone and earphones from his pockets, he shifted closer besides Akaashi and pressed one of the earbuds into his ear, while the other was pressed into Bokuto's. 

He pressed play, and one of the many playlists they made in the past played music through their ears. 

The two ate peacefully, listening to the music until the bell rang again, and lunch was over. 

"Thank you for the food," Akaashi spoke quietly, helping his friend clean up the slight mess they made. 

"No need to thank me," Bokuto stopped his moments to look up at Akaashi, before moving onto his knees and pulling his friend into a hug, for just a moment and rushing away before Akaashi could say anything. 

Even though, Akaashi was stuck on words. He was too busy blushing like a child to do or say another word. 

But, god, he loved the feeling of Bokuto holding him.


	2. Two

**_Bokuto: sorry for running, u scare me_ **

**_Bokuto: anyway, are you coming over after school?_ **

Akaashi smiled at the messages, typing out several messages and deleting them, ending up sending a quick thumbs up in return.

_**Bokuto: cool! what class are you in?** _

_**Akaashi: Maybe we should talk after school, I really don't want my phone confiscated.** _

_**Bokuto: but I miss you! we're best friends, you can't just ignore me!!!!!!** _

_**Bokuto: akkkkkkkaaashiiii** _

_**Akaashi: Dude, I'll block you.** _

_**Bokuto: you would never** _

_**Akaashi: Want me to prove it?** _

_**Bokuto: no, I'm fine thanks. meet at my locker once your class has finished so we can walk home together.** _

_**Bokuto: by the way, we should hug more! you smell really good. what shampoo do you use?** _

_**Akaashi: Shut up. See you later.** _

For the second time within about two minutes, he was a flustered mess. And now, Akaashi would have to face Bokuto and stay at his house, pretending he was disinterested while his mind ran through everything inappropriate. 

Bokuto's hands on his body, touching and licking him. 

Akaashi looked to his lap and gasped, grabbing the attention from a few of his peers, and horribly played it off with a cough. He was _hard._

"What's with you?" Kuroo asked, nudging Akaashi. 

"Nothing!" Akaashi spoke quickly, "I'm fine. What's up with you? Are you enjoying this class?" 

"I...I'm good, man. Why are you acting like a freak, though?" 

"I'm not," Akaashi defended, "How am I acting like a freak?" 

Kuroo looked towards Akaashi's lap, "You're holding yourself pretty tight there. Do you need the bathroom or something?" 

"No, I don't! Would you shut up? We'll get caught talking." 

"Alright," Kuroo chuckled and shook his head, going back to his work and scribbling down whatever was written across the board, something to do with geophysics. 

Science was hard, Akaashi struggled a lot with it. Which was another thing, among the many, he doesn't admit. 

Suddenly, Kuroo's phone beeped, grabbing the attention of both Akaashi and Kuroo. 

He picked it up from the table and chuckled. 

"Bokuto wants me to tell you he needs to borrow an English book from your locker," Kuroo says, "He needs the code." 

"Ok," Akaashi grabbed the phone, typed out his code then deleted it, "Sorry, I don't want you searching through my locker. You'll find something neither of us wants to see." 

Kuroo smirks, "I'm pretty sure I've seen enough this period. You don't cover yourself very well," He nods towards Akaashi's pants, seemingly amused. 

Whereas Akaashi almost died, "Shut your mouth. I swear if you ever tell anybody about-" 

"-Keiji," A voice whispered, interrupting his vent. 

Akaashi turned around and shrugged, "What?" 

"What's the answer to number three?" Nishinoya asked, a pleading look across his face, "I'm sorry, but if I don't pass this subject I'll need to repeat the entire grade." 

Despite his irritated sigh, Akaashi passed his test answer sheet towards Nishinoya and told him to hurry. Which, after mindless 'thank you's' Nishinoya hurriedly copied the answers and gave the sheet back. 

"I appreciate this so much," Nishinoya gave a smile, "I owe you one. Thank you so much, Keiji."

"You're welcome, Nishinoya-san," Akaashi nodded and went back to Kuroo, who seemed to be texting someone and Akaashi was almost certain it was Bokuto.

He looked at the clock hung to the wall and groaned. Twenty-five minutes remained until Akaashi was free and walking to Bokuto's house. 

Excitement flushed over him again once he remembered their arrangements. Like always, it would probably end up as a sleepover, meaning Akaashi got to wear Bokuto's clothes to bed and have his scent at the brim of his nose. 

He cringed outwardly, ashamed of everything he was thinking about because it sounded so disgusting. Who says that about their best friend when their status is completely and entirely platonic? 

Nobody. 

"Stop smiling," Kuroo joked, "I understand you want to fuck my best friend, but you make it too obvious." 

Akaashi gasped, "I do not!" 

"Bullshit, Akaashi, do I look stupid to you?" 

Looking Kuroo up and down, Akaashi nodded, "Yes." 

"Asshole," Kuroo breathed under his breath, thankfully he didn't seem too offended, but rather amused. He was good at taking a joke, unlike Bokuto. 

Akaashi looked up at the board, the teacher was done explaining the instructions of their activity and sat down, reading a book or something. 

He bit his lip, wondering what he was directed to do. Of course, he couldn't ask because then he would need to explain he didn't hear because he was too busy talking.

Instead, he turned around contemplating asking Kenma, although he seemed too busy dissecretly playing a game on his phone, his page empty meaning no work was done. 

And as if it wasn't embarrassing enough having no idea what on earth was going on, it seemed the rest of the class was doing fine and scribbling down whatever in their books. 

Of course, Akaashi could ask someone for help, but everyone knew he aced practically every subject. He was too ashamed to seem even the slightest bit dumb. 

Even Kuroo seemed to understand the task. 

"What are we doing?" Akaashi whispered so quietly, his voice was barely audible. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Kuroo asked politely, clearly getting a kick out of his friends' clear embarrassment.

"I said...what are we doing?"

"You're asking me, who you believe is stupid, to help you, who is seemingly smart, for help?" Kuroo emphasises his words, pointing back and forth between them throughout his speech. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, "Yes, you fucktard. I'm asking for help, so stop being a dumbass and help me!" 

With a laugh, Kuroo helped Akaashi through the activity, the two end up as partners once the bell rang. 

Akaashi packed away his things neatly, while Kuroo shoved everything into his bag without a care in the world. It amused them both, how different their characteristics were. 

"I'll see you later," Kuroo waved, "Also, have fun tonight. I don't want your ass being too sore tomorrow, we have our practice games next week." 

"Shut up," Akaashi sighs, "I'll make your ass sore." 

"Akaashi...are you hitting on me?" 

"No! Just...god, fuck you. Have a good night, I'll see you tomorrow if I don't kill you in your sleep." Akaashi spun and left the room, walking to his locker and seeing Bokuto standing at his own locker, waiting for his friend. 

He put away his books, slipped on his jumper, grabbed his bag and locked his locker. He walked across the hallway to his friend and smiled awkwardly. 

Bokuto looked up from his phone and practically pushed himself onto Akaashi. 

"Hey, I didn't see you!" Bokuto spoke loudly, like always, he wrapped an arm around Akaashi's shoulders and pulled the two of them out of the school and down the street. 

"Can we stop to get some food?" Akaashi asks shyly, pointing towards the food stores near Bokuto's house. He was desperate for a snack, fries, more easily spoken. 

"Of course we can, Akaashi! Where should we go?" 

"I don't know...somewhere you can get burgers and fries? I'm really hungry, I'm sorry." 

"Why are you saying sorry?" Bokuto asked, "I'm glad you're finally speaking up as to what you want...should we go get lunch or order in?" 

Akaashi thought for a moment, "Actually, ordering in would be really lovely. Why don't I choose the food and you can pick a movie or something?" 

"Really? You're letting me pick the movie?" Bokuto beamed, "I can choose any movie?" 

"Yeah, any movie." 

They got back to Bokuto's house minutes later, Akaashi placed his shoes and bag neatly beside the front door as directed, while Bokuto threw his bag into his room and kept on his shoes. 

Bokuto tossed himself on his bed, and pat the spot beside him, Akaashi nervously sitting down next to his friend. He searched through his phone for places to order from, and Bokuto looked for a movie they could watch.

"Is Mcdonalds alright?" Akaashi asked, showing Bokuto the online menu for approval, "They have milkshakes!" 

"I'm fine with anything, and I'll get the same as you." 

Akaashi stepped out of the room to call and order, meanwhile, Bokuto continued looking for something suitable they could watch. 

Which ended up being friends, something they watched much too often, although neither of them complained. 

"What did you pick?" Akaashi asked once he walked back in the room and sat down softly.

Bokuto grinned, "Uh, friends...do you mind?" 

"Not at all." 

They played the show, happening to be the episode where Ross and Rachel first get together. 

Watching the show, seeing the two characters romance begin made Akaashi's stomach fill with butterflies. He wanted to do something, make a move but wasn't sure how. 

He considered touching Bokuto's hand. 

Or pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

But it was too much, Akaashi knew he needed to be subtle. And couldn't make too much of a move. 

Expect he was desperate for contact, in those few moments, watching Ross and Rachel in one another's arms, evolved in each other and Akaashi wanted it. He needed it. 

"You know how you asked me earlier in the morning about not having a relationship," Akaashi started slowly. 

"Yeah, why?" Bokuto looked at his friend. 

"I was just thinking about it...and what you said. Is it bad I'm not used to...like, affection?" 

"It's not bad," Bokuto raised his eyebrows, "Why should it matter? It's not like you're actually dating anyone." 

"I know...but...what about when I am?" Akaashi mumbled, his face was definitely red, covered in blush. 

Bokuto rolled over to face his friend, "Is something wrong? Why have you suddenly become all weird and shy?" 

"I'm not..." Akaashi bites his lip, "But, how will I get practice if nobody wants to be with me?" 

"I don't know...do you want me to help?" 

"Help with what?" 

Bokuto blushes and looks away shyly, "Maybe, like, help you kiss...or...something along those lines..." 

Akaashi opened his mouth wide, "Really?" 

"I'll do anything for you." 

"Even...that?" 

Bokuto nodded, he sat up and turned to face Akaashi, their faces metres apart. He was visibly excited, scared too. 

Akaashi faced him too. He breathed out softly once he felt Bokuto's hand rest on his thigh. 

Slowly, Bokuto leant in and almost pressed their lips together, If not for Akaashi's phone dinging and frightening them both. 

It was the delivery man explaining he was outside. 

Akaashi awkwardly smiled and raced to answer the door and pay. He was shaken up, and so confused over what the hell just happened between them. 


	3. Three

By the time Akaashi entered the room again, Koutarou was curled under the bedsheets, concealing himself. 

"Food's here..." Keiji spoke quietly. 

Bokuto's head shot up and, he smiled awkwardly. He inched his hand forward, taking the bag and setting it on the bed while Akaashi sat beside him. 

"Thank you," Bokuto whispered, "How much do I need to pay you back?" 

"It wasn't expensive, don't stress." 

"Are you sure, 'Kaashi? Because I don't want you wasting money on me." 

They ate in silence, aside from Friends playing in the background. Neither boy moved, evidently, they weren't able to keep their composure. Bokuto offered to help Akaashi, and despite how awkward it was, Akaashi was still desperate to be helped. 

"I shouldn't have said anything," Bokuto mumbled softly after taking a long sip from his milkshake, "I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologise," Akaashi whispered, "It's not like I'm completely, uh, opposed to the idea..."

"Really? You wouldn't...be grossed out?" 

"Why would I be grossed out anyway?" 

Bokuto's face flushed, "Because, well, it's me...what if I suck at it? Or, you get anxious because we're friends?" 

"How will I know if you suck?" Akaashi asks, "Considering I've never kissed anyone, and you're offering to mentor me, I would have no idea if you kiss well or not."

"I hate how smart you are," Bokuto laid back down on the soft comforter. His stomach was, again, filled with anxiety and butterflies. Rarely was he the anxious type, until it came to Akaashi-he was a mess. 

Akaashi shifted closer to Bokuto, laying down beside him, their hands touching, inching to be intertwined.

Bokuto's finger slowly grazed Akaashi's hand, his breath hitching once they were officially holding hands, which didn't take long considering how long they both waited. 

"This feels..." Bokuto bit his lip, "This feels nice."

"It does," Akaashi agreed, "Can...we...do it now?" 

Bokuto turned his head. 

He was nervous but knew this was strictly for Akaashi's sake, it didn't have to be weird unless they made it, right? 

Akaashi's lips looked soft, they always did. Bokuto imagined, several times, they tasted of strawberries, or anything else considered sweet. 

And they were pretty. Unlike Bokuto, Akaashi's lips were almost always slick with chapstick. 

Even now, Bokuto could see the gloss reflecting from Keiji's lips, making him prettier-if possible-when he smiled. 

"You look beautiful," Bokuto blurted out, before shaking his head half a second later and flushed, "Sorry, that was probably weird...I didn't mean to say that..." 

"You didn't?" Akaashi asked something in his face looked disappointed as if he was wanting to be told such a thing. 

"I don't know, alright? I...I have no idea what to say without making this weirder than it already is...I don't want to pry or anything, but how are you so easy-going about this?" 

Akaashi ignored the question and let his head fall into his arms which were hugging his knees. 

"Akaashi...I don't like it when you ignore me..."

"I'm not ignoring you!" Akaashi defended horribly. 

"But you looked away and didn't reply? Did I say something wrong?" 

"No, Bokuto-san, you didn't..." Akaashi let go of Bokuto's hand, instead, fidgeting with his own fingers while he considered his options. 

He could tell the truth-admit he liked Bokuto. 

Or, he could allow Bokuto to kiss him and pretend it's platonic and fine, forget about it later. 

The last choice, he could leave his friend's house altogether and conceal himself from the rest of the world. Which, in Akaashi's mind, seemed like a much better idea. 

"Would you feel less anxious if we forgot this conversation? I mean, we don't _have_ to practice," Bokut insisted, "I only asked because you seemed tense. I...I'm actually going to go take a shower and-" 

Bokuto was cut off by his collar being grabbed, and Akaashi's lips pressing hard against his own. He was in shock for a few seconds but kissed back the moment he could recognize the situation and what was happening.

It was sweet, Bokuto's suspicions of Akaashi's sweet taste were confirmed, and within seconds, their gentle kiss turned into Akaashi pushing his tongue to Bokuto's entrance.

That's where Bokuto pulled away, needing not only a breath but to gain his own composture.

" _Oh_ , shit..." Bokuto breathed out, "Keiji..." 

"No, don't say my name like that," Akaashi said quickly, cutting off his friend before his heart was broken. 

"But, we...we can't do this. We don't do _this_!"

Akaashi sighed, "Can't we? Is it really as bad as you're making it out to be?" 

"I never said it was bad! But we're friends, I offered to help, we both got uncomfortable and the next minute your tongue was shoved down my throat!" Bokuto's voice was raised. 

And honestly, Akaashi was frightened. By seeing his usually quirky friend angry-it gave him anxiety. 

He fell silent, absolutely speechless. 

Bokuto just sighed, "I can't...deal with this now. I think you should go home." 

"You offered to help!" Akaashi defended, "Are you seriously upset with me now? I didn't mean to-" 

"-Stop talking. Please, can you...can you just leave?" 

"Bokuto..." 

"Akaashi, I don't want you at my house at this moment!" 

With one last glance, Akaashi left the room, slipped on his shoes at the door and grabbed his bag before leaving. He made sure to slam the door, emphasising his anger because Bokuto was being completely unreasonable and adequate. 

And to make matters worse, Akaashi now had to go back home to his dreadful house with his dreadful mom and get treated like shit. 

He was used to it by this point, getting neglected. 

Although it never got easier, it rarely got worse. 

Akaashi just wished one of these days, talking about his issues would get easier. At the moment, he's too frightened to say a word to anyone. 

Putting that aside, Akaashi entered his house after unlocking it with his spare key and locked himself in his room after grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. 

His room was basic. Empty. It stored a double bed, his wardrobe, a basic desk, desk chair and a bookshelf. 

The colours mainly consisted of white, black and grey, having no money for anything fancy or colourful was a disadvantage, but he wasn't too concerned. 

A few photos were stuck to his wall, mostly of him and Bokuto or with his volleyball team. Nothing too dramatic, Akaashi was rarely the photogenic type. 

His phone was beeping, messages coming through from his group chat with Hinata and Kageyama, and without looking he assumed it was the two idiots arguing. 

And when he looked, his theory was confirmed. 

_**Kageyama: whose going to practice camp?** _

_**Kageyama: are you, akaashi????** _

_**Hinata: stop distracting him!** _

_**Kageyama: shut up, nobody was talking to you, dumbass!** _

_**Hinata: you are so mean to me!** _

_**Kageyama: boke hinata boke!** _

_**Hinata: I'm not a dumbass you are!!!** _

_**Akaashi: Is there a reason you two are spamming on this group chat? Why won't you just talk privately?** _

_**Akaashi: I am going to camp, by the way.** _

_**Kageyama: I'm sorry. didn't mean to spam** _

_**Hinata: are you ok Akaashi???? you seem tense!!!** _

With that, Akaashi stopped answering and muted the chat. He couldn't be bothered with people at the moment. His chest hurt, and he was honestly embarrassed. 

Bokuto humiliated him. 

He blamed Akaashi for the suggestion he made, kicked him out of his house without a single care in the world. 

Akaashi decided to sleep it off and wait until the next day to deal with everything. If he had the strength, of course. 


	4. Four

Akaashi woke up frantic, his alarm hadn't rung, so he simply assumed he woke up before it. 

Until he checked, and it was twelve in the afternoon.

He already missed his first two classes, along with his first lunch, and was startled. He got up and raced to his wardrobe for his uniform until he suddenly remembered what went down between Bokuto and himself the previous day. 

Was going to school really worth it? 

Not only would he be seeing Bokuto-the asshole, but he was already late enough. It would probably end up getting him in more trouble ending up late. 

So, after about thirty seconds of considering going, Akaashi decided against it and fell to his bed again. 

His phone was flooded with messages and missed calls. 

The main message which stood out was one from Sugawara, actually, he sent several. 

_**Sugawara: Hey, are you alright?** _

_**Sugawara: I noticed Bokuto was quite off today, plus you weren't anywhere to be seen. You never miss school without announcing it ahead of time.** _

_**Sugawara: Text me whenever you can.** _

Akaashi thought over what to reply, it wasn't common for people to worry about him, and the rare occasion made his heart flutter, he had to reply. 

**_Akaashi: I'm fine. Thank you for caring._ **

**_Sugawara: Of course. We're friends._ **

He laid back on his bed and stared blankly at the roof. No car was at the front of the house, meaning his mom wasn't home and he would be alone for the day. 

His laptop was on the edge of Akaashi's bed, so he opened, unlocked it and pressed Netflix. He considered watching friends but fell too upset, the show reminding him of Bokuto. 

The office ended up playing, while Akaashi did pretty much anything but watch it. 

At one point, he walked up to his bathroom mirror and stared. His lips were red, and the taste of Bokuto was still there-it drove him crazy. 

Akaashi considered masturbating, only for a second, before remembering how inappropriate that was. Especially, since it would have most likely been over Bokuto. 

He couldn't do that. 

It was wrong. 

It was a boundary Akaashi knew he couldn't cross. 

But he was _desperate_. 

The shower was turned on while Akaashi was thinking over his choices. He waited until the water was warm, and almost burning his skin, but it didn't both him. 

His clothes were thrown to the floor, spread across the bathroom floor without a care. Which was unlike him, being so careless and messy. 

And he was hard. His cock pressed to his stomach, threatening to leak if not for the water washing away anything that escaped. 

He tried everything against his willpower to hold himself back and not touching himself thinking of his best friend. 

His best friend who kicked Akaashi out of his house after they kissed which effectively ruined their relationship. And honestly, he hated himself for it. 

Despite it not mainly being his fault, Akaashi was to blame. 

If he hadn't shoved his tongue down Bokuto's throat, they would have shared a lovely and completely appropriate kiss. 

This was a choice Akaashi had to choose. 

Do something completely wrong for his own benefit, or push away his arousal for Bokuto's sake. 

Of course, he did what was best for Bokuto.

He always chose that option because he was so damn in love with his asshole of a best friend. He had to apologise, but honestly, he wasn't sure what for. 

The shower lasted fifteen minutes, Akaashi washed his hair and body before brushing his teeth, drying his hair and changing into some clean clothes. 

It was comforting, to Akaashi. To be clean. 

Then, he continued to lay on his bed and look around without knowing what he could do. 

He probably missed a few tests, but Akaashi couldn't find it in himself to care properly. 

* * *

Bokuto's knee was shaking beside Kuroo, further proving his anxious state. 

"Stop freaking out," Kuroo spoke, "Why are you so tense?" 

"Because...something happened..." Bokuto spoke quietly. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Between Akaashi and I...something happened..." 

Kuroo grinned, "Yeah? Did you fuck-" 

"-No, it wasn't anything like that...sort of...I offered to teach him how to kiss, so we did, and it was really amazing, I felt like everything...anyway, I freaked out and kicked him out of my house and he hates me!" Bokuto explained, worry evident in his voice, he was extremely anxious. 

"Really?" Kuroo almost laughed, "What the hell is your problem? Why would you do something like that?" 

"I told you already, I freaked out!" 

Thinking everything over, Kuroo tried thinking of something that would help Bokuto's case, sadly, he couldn't think of anything on the spot. 

"Can I ask why you freaked out since you were the one to suggest it?" Kuroo asks, nothing except genuine curiosity, he truly wanted to help but had no idea how. 

"Because..." Bokuto wasn't sure himself, "I don't know, we're best friends. Only best friends and we made out. I mean, I felt so much in one kiss...I couldn't stand to look at him with such romantic thoughts going through my head. Cant, you understand that? I'm scared, Kuroo..." 

"What are you afraid of?" 

"Being...different. Liking...a boy..." 

Kuroo sighed, he gently caressed his friends back, showing his moral support, "You don't need to be scared of that. Do you really think it changes who are you?" 

"No, but it changes how people will see me. I know I shouldn't care what people think, but I can't help it!" 

Bokuto noticed he was crying once he tried covered his face, but wet tears were streaming down his face. He immediately pressed his head on the table, careless of what his peers were saying around him. 

He messed up royally this time. Poor Akaashi, Bokuto thought to himself. Sitting alone thinking over what he did wrong. 

"Shit, I really need to see him," Bokuto spoke quickly, he stood to walk out of the class, but instead, got pulled back down by Kuroo. 

"Not now," Kuroo mumbled, "I'm sorry, but you have practice soon. You're the captain, you need to be there." 

"But Akaashi is vice-captain," Bokuto defends. 

Kuroo turned around and noticed a few of Bokuto's teammates behind him, and pulled them into the discussion, despite them having no idea what they were talking about. 

"Would you rather have Bokuto without Akaashi or neither of them?" Kuroo asked slowly, "Truthfully." 

Konoha considered this, before, "Are they leaving the team?" 

"No, I'm not!" Bokuto cuts in quickly. 

"Well," Komi shrugs, "No offence, Bokuto, but you're a crazy man-you make us do too many laps, so I'd say neither. But, where is Akaashi anyway?" 

Anahori gasps, "Did he die?" 

"No, you idiots!" Kuroo sighs, "Man, It's so obvious you're in a team with Bokuto...they disagreed and Akaashi isn't at school, nothing too serious." 

Konoha, Komi and Anahori shared an almost knowing look. Even Sarukui, the clueless moron, seemed to know. They shared a smirk and winked towards Bokuto.

'What? Why are you winking?" Bokuto asked sceptically. He side-eyed his teammates, along with the rooster beside him. 

"Did you have couples quarrel?" Komi slyly asked. 

"What does that mean?" 

Behind Bokuto, Konoha was laughing to himself. 

The group talked until the end of the period, somehow not getting in trouble, and ate lunch together. 

Still frantic, Bokuto checked his phone what had to have been every minute in case Akaashi messaged him. Which he didn't, of course. Why would he?

Bokuto wasn't kind, now he needed to have time to look over what he did and not do the same next time. 

If their friendship got renewed and they had the next time, obviously. 

"Do you want me to text him?" Kuroo asked halfway through their lunch, right before shoving his chicken salad into his mouth, it was too much and fell out straight away.

"Would you mind?" Bokuto smiled awkwardly. He leaned over Kuroo to look at his phone while he messaged Akaashi. 

**_Kuroo: hey, just wondering how you're doing. Bokuto told me what happened. how do you feel?_ **

He sent the message, and Bokuto had second thoughts whether it was the right thing to do. 

His thoughts were put to rest when a message came through, and it was from Akaashi. 

**_Akaashi: All good, thanks!!! My alarm didn't go off this morning, hence why I'm not at school. Has he said anything else to you? Why he was weird?_ **

**_Kuroo: oh alright, we were afraid you didn't come because of Bokuto._ **

**_Kuroo: he said he got scared, that's why he acted the way he did. which isn't a valid reason-he knows-but he's really sorry._ **

**_Akaashi: And yet I haven't received a text..._ **

**_Akaashi: Whatever, I'm completely fine. Thank you for checking in, you're a good friend._ **

**_Akaashi: How about you, Tsukishima, Kenma and I get drinks tonight??? Unless you're busy, of course..._ **

Kuroo looked up at Bokuto, feeling guilty. 

Obviously, Akaashi had no way of knowing Bokuto was reading over each of the messages, but Bokuto was still upset. Not that he would say it to Kuroo.

"You should go," Bokuto forced a convincing smile, "It's fine, I was a dumbass and this is karma. Don't say no only because of me. I have to finish a project with...Kageyama anyway. Don't worry, just go!"

Kuroo nodded and high-fived Bokuto, "Thank you."

_**Kuroo: sounds good. good luck getting four eyes to join us, though. he might be busy with that freckled kid.** _

_**Akaashi: Maybe. Can't Yamaguchi come too?** _

_**Akaashi: Unless you're hanging out with Bokuto! I'm sorry, I'm not trying to disclude him but I really don't feel like hanging out with him...I know it's cruel.** _

That's when Bokuto stopped reading the messages and focused on his sandwich, the same one he ate yesterday morning when everything was good. 

And to make matters worse, Bokuto needed to convinced Tobio to hang out. At least Hinata would probably come along too, Hinata is always a joy to be around. 

**_Kuroo: don't stress, I understand. he would too. what time are we hanging out?? I'll text Kenma and Tsukki._ **

**_Akaashi: I was thinking around 5?? Also, by drinks, I meant soda and pizza or something..._ **

**_Kuroo: considering we're underage, I assumed that._ **

**_Akaashi: Haha. See you later! Have fun at school._ **

Kuroo clumsily shoved his phone back in his pocket after sending a text to Tsukishima and Kenma. Since it was lunch, they were probably also in the cafeteria and Kuroo could have just asked them face-to-face, but he couldn't be bothered if he was being honest with himself. 

He noticed Bokuto was staring at his food and nudged him. 

"Sorry, I was just wondering about the art class...we should join. I mean, when Akaashi and I are friends again, we should all join," Bokuto says with a smile. 

"You two still are friends," Kuroo reassured, "He just needed a small break, I suppose. And...yeah, maybe?" 

They finished eating and walked to their next class after lunch was over, thankfully it was their last class and it was also a Friday. 

Next week they had training camp, from Monday to Friday, an entire week of volleyball and no school work. 

It was the best time of the year. 

Or Bokuto hoped it still would be unless he and Akaashi weren't on good terms. 


	5. Five

Akaashi dressed up for no real reason. He was excited to go out with his friends, but part of him majorly regretted not inviting Bokuto. 

Even though he said he couldn't face the man, it was difficult. Especially due to his social anxiety, going out with friends was always hard with Akaashi. 

At least he had Kenma who, like him, was very quiet. 

That was how they became friends, to begin with. While Kuroo and Bokuto danced around like idiots, Kenma and Akaashi watched from the sidelines. 

It had been like that from the start. 

And then Tsukishima came along, he was pretty much in the middle. Introverted, yet extroverted.

Sitting down with his friends just made Akaashi realize how alike their personalities were. Every one of them. 

"Are you guys going to camp?" Tsukishima asked after chugging half his water bottle down within a second. 

"Yeah," Kuroo, Kenma and Akaashi replied. 

"I'm excited," Kuroo grinned, "This year will be sick! Don't you agree? I mean, I hate showering and bathing naked around my team, but everything else is fun!" 

Tsukishima chuckled, "You shower with your team? Why wouldn't you just wait until they leave? I do it." 

"It takes too long and the hot water is always gone within three seconds!" 

"That's true," Akaashi says quietly, "I usually wait...I would rather shower in cold water alone over warm water with high school boys who swing their...you know, around." 

"Why don't you tell them to stop?" Kenma asks. 

"I don't know...Bokuto usually joins in before I can say anything and I can't yell at him." 

"Speaking of," Tsukishima starts, "Where is he?" 

"He's doing a school project with Kageyama, he told me, is that true?" Kuroo said, not convinced Bokuto was telling the truth. 

"No, Hinata and Kageyama are on some field trip with their class, they left this morning and aren't coming back until later tonight," Tsukishima explained, "Don't ask why I know." 

Akaashi chewed on his lip, "He...lied about being busy?" 

"Yeah, apparently. I'm surprised he chose them over Akaashi in the first place, honestly," Kenma pointed out, and Tsukishima nodded in agreement. 

The mood suddenly fell tense. 

And Kuroo needed to make it more comfortable, but he wasn't sure what he could say to make the situation better. 

He contemplated a joke, then remembered he sucks at jokes, so shut his mouth and sighed for the third time. 

The night was a total bust, and Akaashi had a feeling it was strictly because Bokuto wasn't there. 

He was the glue of the group, no doubt. 

"I kissed Bokuto," Akaashi admitted suddenly, knowing anything he said would better the tension, even if it was the thing he wanted to talk about least.

Kenma's head shot up, "You did what?" He asked. 

"Yesterday...in his room..." 

"Really? That's good for you guys," Tsukishima's voice was sincere, rather than the typical sarcastic voice. 

Akaashi shook his head, "He kicked me out of his house afterwards...we haven't spoken since. He hates me." 

"Would you stop saying that?" Kuroo rolls his eyes, "At school, do you know how many times Bokuto asked if you hated him? You guys kissed-who cares? He's scared of what people would say, and you're apparently careless." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"It means, while Bokuto is anxious over the response you would receive if you were, I don't know, dating? And you're much more reserved. You seem to not care about what people say, you know?"

"He thinks that?" Akaashi groans, "Of course I care. How could I not? People get killed for being gay, fortunately, I'm in a safe area, but that doesn't stop me from being paranoid. I probably seem careless because I've imagined Bokuto and me for so long...and now it happened." 

Kuroo, Tsukishima and Kenma shared a soft smile, then comforted Akaashi, explaining they think he should go for it, and anything remotely similar to encouragement. 

"What if I ask him out and he says no?" Akaashi asks. 

"I don't think he will," Kenma shrugs, "But honestly, I think for now you two should focus on recomposing your friendship before anything else." 

Akaashi nods, taking in the advice he was receiving. 

He was going to do this. 

He was going to form a relationship with his best friend. 

After regaining their friendship, though. 

"I'm going to head home," Akaashi said his goodbye's and left from the restaurant. To cover his half, he left $15 on the table and rushed out. 

Would Bokuto talk to him?

Would he be upset? 

Akaashi ignored the millions of thoughts running through his head and continued walking. 

Bokuto's house was just around the corner, he had only minutes to decide what he could say, and how to say it.

He kicked the rocks under his feet and continued chewing on his lip. In his mind, he wondered whether Bokuto's feelings were even returned. 

The kiss was...so much. But Bokuto offered to help, he never said he liked Akaashi in any way but platonically. For all Akaashi knew, Bokuto could have a girlfriend at the moment.

That started Akaashi, so he quickly walked up to Bokuto's front porch and knocked on the door. He waited, one, two, three seconds until the door was swung open. 

Akaashi gasped. 


	6. Six

There stood a shirtless Oikawa, clung onto Bokuto with beer can's in their hands. 

Needless to say, they were drunk. 

And Akaashi hated knowing Oikawa was touching Bokuto. He couldn't say it, since Bokuto wasn't _his._

_Not yet, at least._

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi gritted through his tense jaw, "Are you seriously drinking? You're seventeen! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking my best friend hated me," Bokuto pouted, let go of Kageyama and practically fell into Akaashi's arms. 

His words and movements were delayed. 

"Oikawa," Akaashi shifted his looks to the other boy in the room, now sat on the couch, "Why did you let Bokuto drink? He gets...emotional when he's drunk." 

"I don't know," Oikawa held his hands up, "I'm guilty, I didn't do anything wrong!" 

"I never said you did, but," Akaashi sighed, "Can you just get him sobered up? I need to talk." 

"How do I get him sobered up?" 

Akaashi took ahold of Bokuto's waist and held their bodies together, he glared at Oikawa before leaving. He walked back to his house, clutching onto his friend. 

Thankfully, his mom wasn't home again so he got in easily. 

Akaashi laid Bokuto down on his bed and tucked him into the bedsheets, before going back downstairs and taking two water bottles from the fridge. 

Despite how angry he was with Bokuto, Akaashi knew he needed help getting sobered up, and Kageyama probably wasn't the best person for him in that sense. 

Knowing Bokuto was in a vulnerable state, Akaashi grabbed some spare blankets and pillows before spreading himself down on the floor beside the bed. 

It wasn't that uncomfortable. He was just glad it wasn't an outdoor bench he was sleeping on. 

Bokuto reached over the bed and tried gripping his friend. 

Except Akaashi moved away. He wouldn't let anything happen, no matter how little or big. 

"Keiji..." Bokuto whimpered, "I'm in your bad...are we going to be friends again? I miss you!" 

"Be quiet," Akaashi whispered, "You need to rest." 

About fifteen minutes later, maybe less, Akaashi heard soft snoring and he knew Bokuto was asleep. It was comforting, hearing his gentle snores. 

Akaashi struggled to fall asleep since he was almost dead with the tension. 

His stomach was filled with butterflies. 

* * *

Bokuto yawned, stretched his back and smiled into the pillowcase once he woke up. 

He took a second look around when he noticed the familiar scent of the bedsheets, and when he sat and searched, he noticed his friend laid on the floor asleep. 

He wondered if they were friends again. 

And what the hell happened. The last thing he remembers was Oikawa dancing around without a shirt, then everything went black. 

To make matter worse, his head was banging. 

"Keiji..." Bokuto whispered, "Akaashi? Are you awake?" 

"I am, what's up?" Akaashi replied, his voice hoarse. 

"Nothing! I...I..." 

Akaashi sat up and rubbed his eyes, the pyjamas too big for him falling off his frame, revealing his perfectly sculptured collarbones. He was absolutely god-like. 

Bokuto stared blankly, amazed by the way he looked. Until he regained his composure and choked out a response. 

"I, uh, I could eat, sure," He mumbled. 

"Cool," Akaashi stood and directed Bokuto downstairs and to the kitchen, until he stopped seeing his mom, passed out on the couch with bottles around her. 

He gasped quietly, and pushed Bokuto back into the room, locking it behind them. 

"What? What is it?" Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi was flustered on words, "Uh, it's...a mouse. Yeah, I have a mouse problem!" 

"So?" 

"So...I have a huge fear of mice, I can't go out there! I think we should go out the window," Akaashi suggested.

"Ok?" Bokuto walked towards the window, noticing the car parked, "Hey, is that your mom's car? I haven't met her!" 

"No," Akaashi lied, "Well, sort of...she isn't here at the moment, only her car. Can we go now? My phobia isn't getting any smaller!" 

They climbed out the window, partly struggling due to the height, but managed to get down without getting hurt. 

Minus Bokuto's intense headache. 

"I need some painkillers..." Bokuto mumbled, "Can we stop at the drug store?" 

"If you want," Akaashi mumbled, "But, don't you think we should talk about stuff?" 

"If...if you want...I'm really sorry, for everything..." 

Akaashi nodded along, "I know. I am too. I went too far without checking with your boundaries. I didn't mean to scare you away." 

"You didn't scare me away...per se. It's just, like, perception from everyone else. Doesn't it scare you?"

"I guess, but, how would people know?" Akaashi asked, "We were practising for when I get a girlfriend, remember?" 

Bokuto considered the thought for moments, thinking over Akaashi's response and how he terribly assumed the wrong thing. 

He got freaked out over nothing, Akaashi doesn't like him that way. 

And never will. 

Ignoring the question, Bokuto walked into the drug store without another word and picked out a water bottle, two packs of painkillers and paid at the counter. 

Akaashi paid for a drink himself, too. 

They walked outside without speaking and sat on a bench near the park. 

Bokuto swallowed two pills along with sipping his water. 

His chest was tight. 

Anxiety filled Bokuto's body, which was quite rare, considering he was never really the fear type. 

"Why did you get drunk?" Akaashi asked, "And why did you lie about seeing Kageyama? You were with Oikawa." 

Bokuto half-assed a shrug, "I don't know. Everyone else was busy. Honestly, I haven't the slightest idea how or when Oikawa came over." 

"You really don't know?" 

"I was drunk! Can you blame me? I don't understand the problem, anyway?" 

"No problem," Akaashi mumbled, "Just drop it. Are you planning on doing-" 

"-Stop," Bokuto interrupted. Despite his anxious tendencies talking about it, he knew this was a necessary conversation between Akaashi and himself. 

Although the discussion was hard to start, Bokuto tried his hardest. 

"I'm really tired of you deflecting everything bad that happens. Your issues are important, and since we're both involved we need to talk about it," Bokuto started, "I asked you why you have a problem with me seeing Oikawa. Are you jealous or something? Cant, I have my own friends?"

"I never said that!" Akaashi rolled his eyes, "You're being stupid, and you're making me out to sem completely, like, possessive of you or something." 

"That's because you are!" 

Taken aback, Akaashi gasped, "The fuck! Are you seriously blaming me? I don't recall being an asshole to the point I kick my best friend out of the house!" 

"Stop bringing it up!" Bokuto had to hold himself back in fear of hurting Akaashi. His nails dug into his thighs, deep enough for blood to surface. 

He thought that was better than swinging a fist and punching Akaashi square in the nose. 

As long as Bokuto knew he had issues holding himself back, which was mostly due to his immense anger issues, one thing nobody seemed to know about him. 

It was one of the reasons for his 'emo-mode.' Growing up without the ability being able to express himself because he was taught boys couldn't talk about their issues. 

Because it made them _weak_. 

Bokuto's father taught him that before he died. 

So, their financial issues which consisted of being too far in debt, or unable to pay for their house and had to move constantly, it all became unbearable for Bokuto. 

He got several jobs across town to help but never earnt enough to make a difference. It disappointed Bokuto, but he never spoke about it. 

Which caused his anger to build up, and eventually come out at inappropriate times.

Bokuto wasn't even sure why he was angry, but he had to do his usual exercises to stop himself. 

He thought carefully over his next words, "I want to know why you kissed me...the way you did." 

"I wanted to see...if I was naturally good," Akaashi said, his voice sounding unconvincing to them both, "I thought you would like it? I mean, I thought a girl would like it! Don't you agree?" 

"Well, yeah...but not on the first date..." Bokuto tried using humor, that was always a good way to release tension, he learnt that over the years, "But, I...just need to know what we can do to make everything better now."

"Is it...wrecked?" Akaashi asked, "Are you still upset?"

"No, but..." Bokuto wanted to say something, he wanted to explain he liked the kiss so much but couldn't, "You know what? You make a good point. Nothing is wrecked and I'm completely good. Are you fine?"

"Yeah, I'm...causal..."

Bokuto nodded, "Cool...I better get going."

"Wait, why? I thought we were hanging out?"

"Maybe tomorrow? Sorry, my hangover hurts, I really need to rest at the moment," He explained. Bokuto stood, gave Akaashi a weak fist-bump and left.

His cheeks definitely turned red.

Akaashi just watched, sighing sadly. 

Their friendship would be nothing but weird from there out. 

Even the camp would be weird for them...


	7. Seven

After Saturday, the day Bokuto tried confronting Akaashi about everything but got scared and rushed away, the two hadn't shared words. 

They messaged, dryly, both too freaked on what to say. 

Sunday went fast, and the next thing Bokuto knew, it was Monday and he was packing the bus with Akaashi clung to his side, saying the bare minimum. 

"Are you excited?" Komi asks, leaping over Akaashi's shoulders and tapping his cheek like the annoying pest he was born and raised to be. 

"I guess," Akaashi replied casually. He wasn't focused on the camp, for once, but more so on how distant Bokuto was acting. 

It wasn't like him. 

He was hiding something. 

And curiosity was eating Akaashi up inside. 

"You don't seem very excited," Konoha pointed out, he had a habit of doing it, each time his friends were being weird about something. 

Akaashi just shrugged, "I don't really care." 

"Why not?" Komi asked, "Is that why Bokuto is sad? Because you don't want to go?" 

Finally, Bokuto's attention was brought to the conversation and he replied immediately, "I'm really excited! I get to spend every minute with my best friend," 

Akaashi blushed before Bokuto continued talking. 

"Kuroo and I always have the best time together, I always get excited to see him!" 

_Heartbreak_. 

Akaashi swore he felt his heart drop, and it made him want to curl up and cry. To think, Bokuto was gushing over his best friend and Akaashi had the ignorance to assume it was him, not Kuroo. 

He was embarrassed because some of their teammates saw the way Akaashi blushed, then saw him get accidentally rejected a second later. 

"Kuroo is your best friend?" Sarukui asked smugly, "I always imagined it was Akaashi..." 

Shrugging, Bokuto replied, "I have many best friends." 

Or, loosely translated: Kuroo is my best friend, _not Akaashi._

The conversation continued for around three more minutes until the team was rushed onto the bus and left. 

Komi and Konoha raced together, stealing the five chairs at the back of the bus and spreading out across them. 

Washio sat by himself sensibly, earphones in the second he sat. 

Anahori and Sarukui sat up the front together, the seats across from their female management. 

Onaga dragged himself wherever and pretty much fell asleep once the seat touched his body. 

Which left Bokuto and Akaashi standing at the doorway awkwardly. 

"Where are you sitting?" Bokuto asked softly, almost whispering. 

"I don't know..." Akaashi replied. His heart was beating. 

All he wanted, even after the accidental rejection he received, was to sit beside Bokuto. 

Because they were best friends. 

And had the potential to be more. 

"I'm actually going to go sit with Washio, see you later," Bokuto hurried away to the strict-looking man, while Akaashi watched with jealousy pitting up in his stomach. 

They _always_ sat together. 

The worst part was that Akaashi had no right complaining about it. Previously stated, he didn't own Bokuto and the older man was welcome to do whatever the hell he pleased. 

Even If it didn't please Akaashi.

After being told to sit, Akaashi walked to a spare seat, about four rows away from Bokuto and sat alone. Like his friends, he shoved earbuds in and let the music drown him. 

Tears of hurt, embarrassment and guilt were threatening to spill, but Akaashi wiped his eyes before they could. 

The bus started and drove to their meet spot. 

Everyone was ecstatic, minus Akaashi. 

* * *

Upon arriving, Akaashi made sure everything was in his bag, getting a sudden feeling of paranoia once the saw the hundreds of teenagers surrounding the outside of the building, waiting for Fukurodani. 

And as he feared, Akaashi forgot something. Something really important he was frantic without. 

His goddamn anti-depressants. 

Of course, he acted fine, plastering his anxiety with a smile he wore easily. This week would be absolute hell, and he would get all messy without his medication. 

_Shit_ , Akaashi thought, _this is not good._

Everyone walked off the bus and greeted their opponents. As expected, almost everyone had true smilies across their lips while they shook hands. 

And Akaashi smile fell real once he saw Hinata, waving at him with the cute smile he always had. 

Akaashi approached the boy, "Hello, Hinata." 

"Akaashi!" Hinata grinned, "How have you been!" 

"Good, thank you. Are you happy to be here?" 

"Yes! Is Bokuto with you?" 

Akaashi pointed to his right, where Bokuto was stood talking with Ushijima. They weren't the most impractical friendship but seemed strong nevertheless. 

Kageyama suddenly noticed Akaashi, and half-smiled, “Hi...how was your trip?”

”Fine, thank you. How was yours? How long have you been here for?” Akaashi continued the conversation, he knew both Hinata and Kageyama weren’t the easiest people to talk to- when together, but they were good people, deep down

Deep, deep down.

”We got here...an hour ago?” Hinata spoke, although it came out more of a question than anything. 

“Shit, we’re late...”

Kageyama chuckled, “Barely. Nekoma still isn’t here.” 

“Oh...oh, you’re right. Can you two show me where I’m supposed to put my stuff? Sorry, I need a bathroom,” Akaashi asked.

Despite fighting over who would be showing him, Kageyama and Hinata walked Akaashi in the correct direction, right to his room. 

“You’ll need a key from the front office, all you need to do is show them your ID then you can go in,” Kageyama explained.

”Ok, thanks,” Akaashi smiled at the two and watched as they walked away, slapping each other. He took the elevator downstairs and got his key from the counter. The woman was polite.

Minus how she was clearly attempting to flirt even after Akaashi made it clear he didn’t preference women.

The room was nice. It had two double beds, and he realized it was a shared room.

A shared room between Bokuto and himself, and it made Akaashi’s heart race more than it was already.

"Shit..." Akaashi whispered when a light knock was on his door, he knew exactly who it was. And he had no true intention of answering, but he had to. 

So, he creaked open the door and gulped. 


	8. Eight

Bokuto walked up to the counter, "Hello, I'm here to collect my key for my room, do you mind?" 

"Yes, of course," The receptionist smiled, "Name?" 

He handed over his ID, and waited for his key patiently, but never received one. 

"Your roommate, Keiji, collected your key a few minutes ago. He's in your room now," She explained. 

"Oh, alright..." Bokuto coughed awkwardly, "Thanks!" 

He spun around and walked towards the room he was directed. Room number 105. He braced himself, before knocking slowly on the door. 

Akaashi answered with an anxious expression, the same Bokuto imagined he had. 

"Hey..." Bokuto threw his hands up and smiled, "Where have you been? I couldn't, uh, find you..." 

"Oh, I...uh, you...you can pick your bed." 

"Are you sure?" 

Akaashi nodded slowly, then walked into the room, he closed himself in on the bathroom, still urging to pee. 

He finished after washing his hands and walked out of the bathroom to see Bokuto on the left bed. 

"You can go by the window?" Bokuto offered. 

"Thanks," Akaashi nodded and sat on the spare bed. 

They looked at one another with awkward smiles, opening their mouths to speak but closing straight after. They hadn't talked for days, not properly. 

It was awkward. 

Even more so, because of how uncomfortable the sexual tension was between them.

"Can we be friends again?" Akaashi asked. 

"We were...never not friends," Bokuto whispered. 

"You said that before. But...clearly, something happened between us and I just want to be your best friend again." 

Bokuto swallowed, "You are my best friend." 

"I thought Kuroo was your best friend," Akaashi blushed, ashamed of how clingy he must seem. Even so, he continued waiting for a response. 

"He is my best friend," Bokuto admitted, "But so are you. I mean, you are more...way more." 

"How do you mean?" 

"I mean, that our relationship is different from Kuroo and you shouldn't be offended or upset when I say he is my best friend."

Akaashi's grew wide. 

How was their relationship different? 

Why was it... _more?_

"I don't understand," Akaashi mumbled, "How is our friendship any different from Kuroo?" 

Suddenly, Bokuto stood from the bed and moved across to Akaashi. 

The bed dipped when he sat.

Their bodies were inches apart, almost touching. 

If Bokuto's hand moved half a centimetre to the left, he would be touching Akaashi's hand. 

Both boys had heavy breaths. 

"I got scared," Bokuto started, looking at his hands, how close they were to his partner. 

Akaashi listened. 

Bokuto continued, "I got scared of how much I...I really liked this kiss, Akaashi. And I got...like, a weird feeling in my stomach and it freaked me out because you're not a girl! I've never kissed a guy, and it just...it was..." 

"I liked it too," Akaashi whispered, "I've never kissed anyone, but it was really nice..." 

"Are you ashamed?" 

"What would I be ashamed of, Bokuto?" 

"Your first kiss was with me..." 

Akaashi would have laughed, if not for how hard he was trying not to blow his cover. Deep down, he waited so long for that kiss. Hence why he went overboard and practically shoved his tongue down Bokuto's throat. 

He waited long enough, and finally got it. 

Even if it was under different circumstances...

"Akaashi?" Bokuto waved a hand across his friend's face, noticing him stuck in thought, "What are you thinking about?" 

"You..." Akaashi admits softly, "Is that okay? If I think about you? Or, is it...weird?" 

"It depends on what you're thinking about," Bokuto whispered. 

Akaashi looked up, finally making eye contact with Bokuto and almost tried leaning in until voices were approaching their room. 

Which was when Akaashi noticed Bokuto left the door open and someone probably saw their interaction. 

Faster than Akaash could register, Bokuto raced to the door and closed it, then sat back down, right where he was before leaving, visibly nervously. 

His hands were shaking, Akaashi wanted to kiss them. 

"Do you have something...you want to tell me?" Bokuto then asked, his eyes filled with hope. 

Akaashi considered this for a moment, trying to think over anything suitable he could say, but nothing came to mind. He was freaked out, and desperate to talk. 

_Say anything, he thought to himself._

"I want to kiss you again," Akaashi finally blurted out. 

Bokuto looked surprised, "You do?" 

"Yes...I'm sorry, but I do." 

"Don't apologise, I think...maybe I do too...but I'm not sure. I'm really nervous, 'Kaashi." 

"So am I, Bokuto-san. But, we don't need to be...what if we just do it for...future sake?" Akaashi suggests, "Two friends helping each other, completely normal and absolutely nothing to get shy about..." 

Bokuto nods, "So...can I...kiss you now?" 

"Yes." 

Slowly, Bokuto's hand rested on Akaashi's waist, closed his eyes and leaned in, stopping when he felt Akaashi's nose brush against his own, seeking approval. 

Answering his wordless question of consent, Akaashi made the move and intertwined their lips. 

At first, it was more sweet than soft, as if they were afraid of breaking one another, but eventually fell harder. 

Much rougher, courtesy of Bokuto. 

His hands moved from Akaashi's waist to his outer thigh. While Akaashi pushed their bodies impossibly closer, Bokuto stuck with caressing the boy. 

Halfway through, Bokuto began nibbling on Akaashi's lower lip, licking and chewing at the skin until it bled. Akaashi started kissing again, attempting to suppress the moan dying to escape his mouth. 

They pulled away minutes later, a string of saliva breaking and dribbling down Bokuto's chin, while Akaashi watched in awe, his feelings for the idiot in front of him, somehow growing stronger. 

"That was...really good," Bokuto panted out. 

"It was..." Akaashi agreed, "I really like yo-I mean, how you, uh, taste..." He horribly covered it up, but it was enough for Bokuto to be convinced. 

So, naturally, they laid back on Akaashi's bed, and dozed off together, the same thing in mind. 


	9. Nine

A loud knock woke the unconscious boys. Akaashi first, jolted up and raced to the door. 

He was surprised to see Kuroo and Kenma standing with their bags. 

"Hey!" Kuroo said too loudly, waking the owl inside the room. 

Although he was tired, Bokuto rubbed his eyes and gave the same energy when he saw Kuroo. They jumped around and hugged one another excitedly. 

"How have you been?" Akaashi asked to Kenma, receiving a shrug from the boy too preoccupied with staring at his fingers. 

It was unusual, to see Kenma without a game in his hand. 

Considering the four all attended the same school, it was a wonder how they managed to get so excited about seeing each other. 

You would think Bokuto and Kuroo were reuniting after being separated for months.

"Are you two friends again?" Kuroo asked, tension growing after the words escaped his mouth. 

Kenma slapped Kuroo's arm, but wanted an answer, too. 

"We're fine!," Bokuto announced, his hand leaving Kuroo to wrap around Akaashi's shoulders. 

An hour ago, Akaashi and Bokuto were practically sucking each other's lips, now, they're pretending nothing happened. 

This time, though, it wasn't uncomfortable. 

Akaashi was heating up with Bokuto's touch.

It was gentle. 

"We're having a meeting, all the teams in the gym arena tonight," Kenma spoke softly, "We wanted to come to tell you since we noticed you weren't around. Have you been asleep?" 

Kuroo looked behind Akaashi and Bokuto, noticing how only one bed was messy and had blankets scattered everywhere, while the other was still neatly made and barely touched. 

A knowing smirk fell across his lips. 

Ignoring it, Bokuto replied, "Yeah we were sleeping. I'm about to have a shower, but can we all do something later?"

"What about the meeting?" Kenma interrupted. 

"After it!" Bokuto grinned, "Like, we can get food! Or, I don't know...go for a run? Anything other than sitting around here." 

They all agreed, after much convincing, and parted ways. 

Kuroo and Kenma were, fortunately, the room next door so they weren't too far. 

Akaashi laid back down on the bed. 

"Do you need the bathroom?" Bokuto asked, his bag and towel in his hands, "I smell horrible." 

"I don't think you smell bad..." Akaashi mumbles, "Plus if we're going for a run wouldn't It be better showering later?" 

"Probably...but, free water, right?" 

Akaashi chuckled and waved away Bokuto. 

He opened his phone and opened Instagram, searched through his feed aimlessly before hearing his friend's phone go off. 

Despite knowing it was a boundary, Akaashi wanted to check what the message was. 

Curiosity got the best of Akaashi and he leant forward, and read the notification from the lock screen. 

It was Kuroo. 

**_Kuroo: what just happened?????_ **

**_Kuroo: you *literally* slept together?_ **

**_Kuroo: does he know???_ **

**_Kuroo: u better not be leading on Akaashi. he could kill u._ **

**_Kuroo: I can see the read receipts dumbass!!!!_ **

Akaashi gasped. He deleted the last message, shut off the phone and positioned it where Bokuto left it. 

He shouldn't have been snooping around. Clearly, that was a message Bokuto wouldn't have wanted Akaashi to see. 

But god was Akaashi glad he saw it.

Bokuto...liked him? Apparently. 

Does this mean their kisses meant more? 

Akaashi sighed and leaned into the pillow. 

~~Smelling it, due to Bokuto's lingering scent.~~

If it wasn't already obvious enough, Akaashi was smitten.

He needed to talk to someone. 

So, with hesitation, he crept towards the bathroom.

Akaashi opened the door slowly, air leaving his stomach the minute he saw Bokuto's body outlined in the curtain covering the shower. 

He wanted, _needed_ to see Bokuto. 

Except he was afraid he couldn't control himself. 

Akaashi wanted to rip the curtain away, press their bodies together and doing everything he would never get the chance to do. 

Then, suddenly, Bokuto began singing to himself. 

It was soft and gentle, almost like a secret Akaashi wasn't supposed to hear. 

And it was lovely...almost unimaginable. 

Instead of screeching loudly, as Akaashi would have imagined, Bokuto's voice was sort of angelic. 

Too precious for anyone to expect, but fitting his aesthetic. 

Naturally, Akaashi leant against the door, accidentally making it shut loudly and Bokuto immediately stopped singing. 

His head peeped around the curtain, hugging his body. 

"Akaashi? What are you doing?" He asked with a shy smile and blush spread across his face.

"I...I..." Akaashi was stuck on words, "I'm..." 

"Is everything alright?" 

"Yes...uh, oh! Kuroo messaged you!" 

Bokuto grinned, "Cool," He held out his hand. 

Confused, Akaashi put his own hand in Bokuto's and stood awkwardly while his cheeks flushed. 

"I...I thought you had my phone," Bokuto admitted softly, "Didn't you come in here to give me my phone?" 

"Yeah, I did!" Akaashi let go, ran to grab the phone and gave it back to Bokuto, he was bright red and didn't bother making eye contact. Too embarrassed to do so. 

"Thank you," Bokuto smiled. 

He unlocked his phone and read the texts, blushing and looking up at his friend, still in the bathroom. 

Akaashi took the look he received as 'get out,' which he did quickly. A hand was immediately slapped against his forehead, and he almost wanted to cry. 

That was, by far, the most humiliating moment of his life. 

It was worse than him wetting himself in sixth grade in front of the entire school. 

In fact, it was worse than tripped over on the street and holding up cars because he was too afraid to move. Long story short, an ambulance came. 

He still wouldn't move when they arrived, so he pretended to die until he coughed and everyone realized he was completely fine. 

Yeah, getting caught in the bathroom was Bokuto was definitely worse. 

* * *

Bokuto and Akaashi met Kuroo and Kenma at a bench near the stadium, where most of the other teams were, talking with each other, some already practising. 

"Hey guys," Kuroo waved, "Do you know how long we need to wait for? I'm so hungry." 

"Why don't we skip?" Bokuto suggests, face lighting up the second he suggested it as if it was the best idea. 

Akaashi and Kenma gave one another a _look_. 

"We can't skip, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said strictly, "They take our attendance, we could get sent home." 

Bokuto sighed dramatically, "Nothing ever goes right..." 

"We can get ice cream afterwards," Akaashi insisted, hating the way Bokuto's face turned into a pout. 

God, he was so deep for the idiotic owl. 

"Really, 'Kaashi? We can get ice cream?" 

Akaashi nods. 

The group are pulled from the conversation when they notice the doors open and hundreds of teenagers fill up the stadium, designated rows for each time. 

Kuroo, Kenma and Bokuto, Akaashi separated to their teams and sat. 

Komi and Konoha sat in front of Akaashi and Bokuto and gave them questioning looks. 

"Friends again?" Konoha asked at one point, "We thought you broke up when you weren't sat together on the bus. The whole bus was freaked out." 

Bokuto grinned sheepishly, "We aren't dating..." 

"You _did_ break up?" Komi whisper-shouted. 

"No, you idiot," Akaashi rolled his eyes, "We had, like, a temporary argument. Everything is fine now." 

"Yeah, temporary argument, not suspicious at all." 

"Shut up, Konoha! I'll kick your ass," Akaashi growled. 

Konoha winked, "I dare you." 

The meeting started before Akaashi could beat his ass, and they were forced to shut up. 

Essentially, the coaches, owners of the stadium and hotel workers explained how they wanted everyone on their best behaviour and won't hesitate to kick anyone out if they misbehave. 

The same speech they got every year. 

Bokuto wasn't focused, clearly, he was too busy giving hand gestures to Kuroo from two rows over. Akaashi had to grab his hand at one point when they received a look from their coach and shut the boy down. 

Thankfully, the meeting went for half an hour at tops, and the boys were allowed to leave to do anything until dinner, which was in one hour. 

"Are we still getting ice cream?" Bokuto asked, turning around to look at Akaashi for a reaction, "You can lick mine if I can lick yours." 

_Anyday_ , Akaashi thought, then internally slapped himself because that was extremely inappropriate. 

"Yes, we can still get ice cream," Akaashi confirmed, "I will get you any kind you want, too. Only if..." 

"Only if what?" 

Akaashi's face heated up, "You give me another kiss." 

Bokuto tried leaning in, but Akaashi pushed him away. 

"Not here, Bokuto!" He growled. 

"Oh...sorry...should we go?" 

"Yeah." 

They, again, met up with their friends from Nekoma and walked to a nearby fast-food restaurant. 

Kuroo chose a booth and ran to sit down. Kenma sat on his left while Bokuto was on his right. Akaashi slid beside Kenma without a hassle and they searched the menu.

"Should we really eat?" Kuroo asked, "I mean, we're being served dinner soon. Maybe we should get something light at the moment." 

Kenma nodded, "I agree..." 

So, much to Bokuto's pleasure, they ordered sweets. 

Kuroo and Kenma shared a slice of cake, while Akaashi and Bokuto stood and got some ice cream. 

They looked through the flavours and prices. 

"I'm going to get...cookie dough!" Bokuto spoke to the worker, "Two scoops, please." 

The worker scooped Bokuto's and set it aside, before looking at Akaashi. 

"Oh, may I please have one scoop of strawberry?" Akaashi asked politely. 

He paid for Bokuto's order along with his own and they sat back down. 

Expectedly, Kuroo and Kenma were fighting over the last piece. 

Also expected, Bokuto ended up stealing it. 

"Bokuto, you moron!" Kuroo shouted, then received disapproving looks from customers around. 

While Bokuto chuckled, Kuroo muttered out apologies. 

Kenma played a phone on his phone, and shortly after, Kuroo joined in. 

They were distracted, leaving the other two to talk. 

Bokuto was happily eating his ice cream, practically inhaling it, while Akaashi neatly ate his. 

"Can I have some?" Bokuto asked with puppy eyes, reaching over before he got an answer. Akaashi had a cup and gave Bokuto and extra spoon in case he wanted to try. 

Of course, Akaashi agreed and gave him some. 

"That tastes really good! It's sweet...I think if you were an ice cream you would taste like that." 

Akaashi blushed, "Okay...may I try yours?" 

Bokuto held out his cone up to Akaashi's mouth, watching him as he licked some of the cold treat. 

"Nice..." Akaashi breathed out, his heart racing after seeing Bokuto lick his sweet in the same spot Akaashi had. 

~~Akaashi was in love.~~

Akaashi really liked his friend. Like, a lot. 

Even Kuroo and Kenma picked up on their moment, grinning at one another once Akaashi started to heat up. They didn't say anything, thankfully. 

Or at least not right away. 

Around twenty minutes later, the group walked out of the diner and to the nearby lake. Kenma insisted they watched the sunset. Something about it being a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

And of course, Bokuto remarked they could do it any night. 

Kenma and Kuroo split away from their friends to a nearby bench, cuddling together on it. 

They were dating, everyone knew. And it was a nice relationship. Stable, too. 

Honestly, Akaashi was jealousy. 

Happy his friends were together, but jealous in a sense he wanted that with someone. 

A specific someone. 

The someone standing beside him, ice cream on his chin. 

"You've got something on your chin," Akaashi giggled once he noticed, licked his thumb and wiped it away. 

Bokuto smiled, "Thank you, 'Kaashi. You're the best." 

"Yeah?" 

"Of course. I mean, you deal with me every day and you haven't left...why are you surprised I think so highly of you?" 

"I don't know," Akaashi looked to the sky, and Kenma was right, the sunset was beautiful, "Do you love me?" 

"You're my best friend," Bokuto nodded, "Of course." 

_As a friend...as a best friend._

Akaashi nodded slowly. His eyes weren't on the sky anymore, instead, they were on Bokuto. 

How he was looking at the sky with an enormous smile across his face. He was beautiful. 

"Thank you," Akaashi whispered. 

"For what?" Bokuto asked. 

Suddenly, Akaashi's arms were wrapped around Bokuto's waist, his head pressed against Bokuto's chest. 

"For being you," He whispered, "I...I adore you." 

Bokuto's smile went unnoticed to Akaashi since his head was hidden, he leant down and pressed a kiss to the younger man's head and hugged him back. 

They stayed like that until Kuroo pointed to the hotel. Bokuto released Akaashi, making sure to keep a single arm around his shoulders and walked them to the hotel. 

* * *

Bokuto went to the bathroom and changed, while Akaashi changed in the room. His phone beeped, and he looked over. 

_**Kenma: *Sent an attachment*** _

Akaashi opened the photo and blushed, it was one Kenma took while he was looking at Bokuto. 

He looked so in love...

"Oh shit," Akaashi whispered to himself. 

Was he in love? 

Suddenly, Bokuto exited the bathroom, dressed as an angel, and sat down with Akaashi-who had his jeans on and a plain, white button-up shirt. 

"We look hot," Bokuto admitted, "Especially you..." 

Akaashi's face flushed and he looked down.

Although, it wasn't down for very long, since Bokuto's finger pulled his chin up and made eye contact. 

His lips were pressed to Akaashi's without a warning, a hungry kiss, and his hands were wrapped around the smaller man's waist, pushing their bodies close. 

Unlike last time, Akaashi didn't hide the moans escaping his mouth. Instead, he kissed back eagerly and managed to climb on Bokuto's lap, licking inside his mouth and sighing. 

He needed this. They both did. 

Bokuto moved one of his hands from Akaashi's waist, to his back, and edged down. He moved further down, the moans from his friend's lips driving him crazy until he finally cupped Akaashi's assed and squeezed it. 

Akaashi gasped and pulled their lips apart, he was breathless, from everything. 

The look on Bokuto's face, how ruined he looked, drove him crazy. 

"Oh, my god," Akaashi whispered, "We need to do this more...I...I need you to touch me more." 

Bokuto smirked, "Yeah? You liked that?" 

Akaashi nodded, "So much..." 

They straightened up and got ready to leave. 

Both boys, half-hard in their pants. 

But they knew they couldn't start something that couldn't be finished. 

Despite how desperate they were. 


	10. Ten

Dinner ended later than expected. The teams talked, got along and ate. 

Except, the only thing on Akaashi's mind was what happened less than an hour ago with Bokuto. 

How good he felt...how he wanted to do that every second of every day.

Bokuto and Akaashi were separated during dinner. They made eye contact every so often, practically fucking one another. 

"How are you?" Suna asked, voice monotone as usual. 

Akaashi was surprised he spoke, "Good, how are you?" 

"Fine...I don't want to be here." 

"Why not?" 

Suna pointed to the twins sat on the other side of the table. 

Akaashi laughed, Suna smiled shyly. 

They were alike, everyone said it, and yet this was their first actual conversation. 

"Do you like the colour green?" Suna then asked.

"I guess," Akaashi replied, "I like blue more." 

"Good answer."

"Thank you. What do you like?" 

"I like rice," Suna shrugged. 

For the second time, Akaashi laughed, "By what do you like, I meant colour-wise." 

"Oh! I like...red." 

Their stupid and pointless conversation continued until dinner was over and they were directed to their rooms. 

Akaashi had the key to his own room and fortunately arrived before Bokuto did. 

He slid off his clothes in the bathroom before wrapping a towel around his waist, he heard a knock on the door and let Bokuto in. 

"Hi!" Bokuto spoke excitedly, he walked past Akaashi and threw himself on the bed, "Are you having a shower?" 

"Yeah, do you mind?" Akaashi asked, "Do you need anything before I go?" 

Bokuto blushed, "Maybe...a quick kiss?" 

"Only a quick one...we can't do what we did before." 

"What? Why not?" Bokuto pouts. 

"I meant not right now," Akaashi chuckles, "I'm naked." 

"You think I care?" 

"Well, don't you?" 

"Not really, Akaashi, I think you're lovely with whatever you wear, or without clothes..." 

Akaashi moaned, earning a grin from Bokuto, clearly pleased with himself. He pulled his friend to sit on his lap, unable to feel Akaashi's bare skin through his pants. 

Bokuto couldn't help how attracted to Akaashi he was. 

Everything about him...was amazing. 

Whoever ended up with him was lucky. 

"I need to shower, Bokuto-san," Akaashi reminded. 

Bokuto bit his lip, contemplating whether or not it would be too weird to suggest what he wanted to. 

Due to his big mouth, he ended up saying it anyway. 

"I can join you," Bokuto blurted out.

"I'm not sure...Bokuto, that seems...very intimate." 

"Are we not being intimate now?" Bokuto teased. 

Akaashi chuckled, "We are...but...are you sure?" 

"I'm very sure. May as well save water, right?" 

Akaashi smirked. 

Bokuto picked up Akaashi and held him around his waist, walked them to the bathroom and turned on the water. 

He carefully put Akaashi down, ignoring how his towel slipped to take off his own clothes. 

"For fuck sake..." Akaashi hissed. He always knew Bokuto's body was amazing, but in real life, upfront. 

He could have died. 

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Bokuto asked, a hint of anxiety lingering in his voice. 

"No...you're just...so attractive." 

Once the water was finally at the right temperature, Bokuto slipped into the shower, followed by Akaashi. 

"We're...best friends," Akaashi said, no real reasoning behind it, aside from his nervous tendencies. Something about the moment, being with Bokuto made him crazy. 

Bokuto nodded, "The best of friends...who kiss." 

"Exactly, nothing weird about it." 

"Not a single thing," Bokuto repeated, "Does our, you know, completely stable consist of anything else? Any other sorts of, uh... _touching_?" 

"It depends," Akaashi's mouth was pressed against Bokuto's ear, he nibbled on the earlobe before pressing light kisses against his jaw. 

Akaashi sucked and licked at one spot which made Bokuto go crazy. Few marks bruised his skin, leaving purple marks visible to anyone. 

It was _thrilling_. Seeing those gorgeous marks scarring Bokuto's soft skin, especially since they were made by Akaashi, and he was absolutely aroused. 

"What if someone sees?" Bokuto questions quietly, "How will I explain this?" 

"I don't know," Akaashi shrugs, "And quite frankly, it's not my problem at all." 

"Actually, it is your problem. I'll blame you." 

"You do that, Bokuto." 

Bokuto tried thinking of a reply and failed, so he instead pushed Akaashi further into the water. 

Their bodies weren't easily fit together, not until Akaashi was pushed against the wall and washing his body with the scented wash he brought. 

"Are you just going to watch?" Akaashi teased. 

Bokuto shrugged, "What else is there to do?" 

"I don't know, you asked to join me in the shower, the least you can do is please me." 

"So...you...want me to do...anything?" 

"Yeah. Anything." 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, determined to please his friend as he wished. Except, he couldn't think of anything appropriate for the matter. 

"I don't want to overstep a boundary," Bokuto says softly, he places a single hand on Akaashi's waist gently, caressing and kneading the soft skin. 

Akaashi smiled, "Thank you, Bokuto-san. I really love how much you care for me. You always have. Why don't we have a proper shower and then we can...do something?"

"Out of the shower?" 

"Yes...we can...cuddle or something, I'm not sure, really anything you want to do we can." 

Picking up the shampoo, Akaashi pushed the wash through Bokuto's hair, rubbed it in and helped him wash. They did it the other way around, before going onto conditioner. 

They finished in under thirty minutes, got out and wrapped towels around themselves before going back to the room. 

"I liked washing with you," Bokuto admits softly, reaching out his hand and placing it on his friend's thigh. His skin was soft under Bokuto's skin. 

Akaashi turns around and laid down on the bed. This time, they were on Bokuto's. Bokuto laid down beside his friend and turned on his side to face him. 

Akaashi turned, too, and made eye contact. 

"I think you're the prettiest person I know. I really can't explain how nice you are" Bokuto starts, "We should get like, married one day! Platonically married..." 

"We should get married," Akaashi agrees. 

Bokuto chuckles and pulls Akaashi's body on top of his own, before kissing his lips a few times. 

Akaashi blushed, his arms slipped around Bokuto's body, they both ignored their naked bodies pressing together, instead, holding one another. 

It was much too romantic for their current status. 

"Good night, Bokuto-san." 

"Have an amazing sleep, 'Kaashi." 


	11. Eleven

Kenma was up halfway through the night, reading a book, which was unlike him. Kuroo couldn't sleep either, due to the lamp on beside the bed. 

"Is everything alright?" Kenma asked quietly, spinning his head to face his boyfriend, "Are you tired?" 

"Sort of...can we talk?" Kuroo asked. He had something running through his mind the entire night. Something he wasn't sure Kenma would care for. 

Except, Kenma just nodded, "Sure." 

"Have you noticed something different about Bokuto and Akaashi? I mean, they've always been close but since this morning they've just been...really different."

"How do you mean different?" 

"Like...how we acted when we first started dating, don't you remember? Acting like we weren't together, subtly touching each other. Could you see the tension when they were eating the ice cream?" Kuroo chuckled, "I don't think I've ever seen Akaashi look happy, but god, he looked so in love with Bokuto." 

"I agree, they did look very close. Do you think something happened between the two of them?" Kenma's book was put down to the side of the bed, too invested in the conversation to be reading. 

"I feel like they kissed, or maybe more? Would it be too inappropriate for me to ask?"

"You want to ask now?" 

"Well, yeah. They're next to our room." 

"Kuroo, you can't go to their room midway through the night. That's not right." Kenma shut down the idea right away, having enough decency to know waking someone halfway through the night to ask a stupid, much too personal question. 

Even If they were friends. 

"We should wait until the morning," Kenma starts, "Then we can ask. I'll ask Akaashi while you ask Bokuto. How does that sound? Do you agree with that?" 

"Sure," Kuroo leaned up to press a long kiss to his boyfriend's soft lips, "I love you, _kitten_. Have a good sleep, my love."

"Good-night, Kuroo," Kenma replied. 

* * *

It was the second morning, and Akaashi woke up almost an hour before Bokuto, showered, got changed and packed his gym bag with anything he needed. 

Bokuto awoke to the smell of Akaashi's deodorant. 

"You smell good..." He yawned, rubbing his eyes and shivering at the cold air against his body. Due to the previous night's events, he was still naked.

Luckily, his hair dried overnight.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san, you should get up soon. I'm going to see Konoha for a bit and talk over how today will go, so you have the room to yourself...see you later," Akaashi awkwardly waved, instead of anything else, because honestly, he was scared to do anything else. 

Sure, they had moments together over the past few days, kissing and showering together. 

Except he was still quite anxious about what to do. So, he didn't kiss Bokuto despite how much he wanted to. 

It seemed, to Akaashi, kisses were only shared at night. 

At least he thought that until Bokuto pulled his wrist back and Akaashi fell to the bed. 

"What are you doing?" Akaashi asked, eyes wide.

Bokuto shrugged slowly, "I was hoping...we could...go over the rules again? About how far we can go?" 

"Is there something specific you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, last night we pulled away...if I didn't, because you asked me to do anything...uh, how far would you have let me go? For reference sake, obviously." 

~~Everywhere.~~

Startled, Akaashi fell speechless. Like an idiot, he opened and closed his mouth several times in an attempt to speak, but nothing except breathless air came out. 

His plans with Konoha fell to the back of his head. 

"Akaashi?" Bokuto mumbled, "Did I break you?" 

"No, shut up!" Akaashi blushed furiously, "I don't really know what to say, honestly...I can't speak for your part, but I probably would have let you go as far as you wanted. I think we're really close and...have a straight connection," 

Bokuto breathed out, so Akaashi continued, 

"And our dynamic is really amazing. But, honestly, I can't keep pretending...that my feelings for you aren't romantic. I really, really like you, Bokuto. And I have for a hell of a long time...I don't like plainly kissing, I want more."

This time, Bokuto was the speechless one. 

The silence was loud, and it killed Akaashi. 

So he gently caressed Bokuto's hand before leaving the room. His friend, Konoha, already waiting at the door. 

Although he was distracted by his phone, as soon as Akaashi exited the room Konoha looked up, "Hey, how did you sleep?" 

"Alright," Akaashi said simply, "Should we go?" 

"Sure...is Bokuto coming with us?" 

"No, he's...still sleeping..." 

Konoha raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, but walked in sync with his friend anyway. 

They walked to the gym where they met the rest of the team, already dressed in their uniforms. 

Another team was sat in the gym, one Akaashi recognized as Nekoma once he saw Lev and Yaku bickering on the floor, rolling around mindlessly. 

Obviously, Akaashi was playing against Nekoma first and if anything, was glad it was them. 

The teams began training separately, directed by their captains, that was when Bokuto arrived. 

Thirty minutes after training, the game started.

* * *

Kuroo's eyes fell wide, along with the rest of the team when they saw Bokuto jump to spike the ball. 

Not because he was higher than expected, but because of the marks covering his neck. 

Fukurodani's team noticed, too, giving the same reaction as Nekoma did when they saw. 

Gasps filled the stadium. 

Nobody even noticed when the ball hit the ground, a loud echo following after. Bokuto screamed in joy, excited by his point and falling unknown to the inconsistent gasps. 

"What? What is it?" Bokuto asked, clearly clueless. 

"Your..." Komi was the first one to start laughing, everyone else giving in after, "Your neck, dude." 

Washio, the self-obsessed maniac, passed Bokuto a small flip-up mirror from his pocket and watched his captain scream, then cover himself horribly. 

"You dumbasses never told me!" He yelled out. 

"Who gave you the bite, dude?" Kuroo asked loudly. 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi straightaway, blowing their cover within one second and showing no remorse for it after. 

And then, everyone was searching around Akaashi's neck, attempting to find marks scarred on his body, but none where to be seen. 

"It wasn't me," Akaashi lied, "Wouldn't I be the one getting bites?" 

"You're right..." Konoha nodded, "Unless you knew this would happen and thought ahead of us!" 

Anahori and Komi exaggerated a gasp, everyone was grateful they had no teachers or coaches around. 

Bokuto heated up again, "Don't be silly...this hickey was my own! As if 'Kaashi would go near me..." 

Akaashi sighed. As if that didn't give everything away. 

"It's nobody's business," Akaashi mumbled, "Who cares? We're all teenagers here, let's not be immature." 

A few players from Nekoma laughed lightly, until Kuroo, the idiot, fell over laughing so hard. He was quite literally rolling on the floor and only laughed harder when Bokuto walked under the net and stomped beside him. 

"Stop laughing!" Bokuto growled, "This isn't funny!" 

"But it is!" Kuroo defends, "Laugh with me!" 

Instead of laughing, Bokuto ran out of the stadium and slammed the door behind himself. 

That shut everyone up, including Kuroo. 

Bokuto was upset, needless to say, and Akaashi felt awful. Everyone knew, and that sucked worse of all. 


End file.
